1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to immersive environment presentation, specifically to dynamically displaying personalized content in an immersive environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual world is a simulated environment in which users may inhabit and interact with one another via avatars. An avatar generally provides a graphical representation of an individual within the virtual world environment. Avatars are usually presented to other users as two or three-dimensional graphical representations of humanoids. Frequently, virtual worlds allow for multiple users to enter and interact with one another. Virtual worlds provide an immersive environment as they typically appear similar to the real world, with real world rules such as gravity, topography, locomotion, real-time actions, and communication. Communication may be in the form of text messages sent between avatars, but may also include real-time voice communication.
Virtual worlds may be persistent. A persistent world provides an immersive environment (e.g., a fantasy setting used as a setting for a role-playing game) that is generally always available, and world events happen continually, regardless of the presence of a given avatar. Thus, unlike more conventional online games or multi-user environments, the plot and events continue to develop even while some of the players are not playing their characters.
In the 2D environment, a user browses web-sites, which provide static content, such as words, images, and video. Self-regulation and software filters effectively set content parameters in the 2D environment. A user can typically avoid being exposed to unwanted content in 2D web browsing by simply avoiding controversial or provocative material and websites. Further, it is possible for employers and parents to screen out content inappropriate in work and family environments by through the use of simple filters.